roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrecy
Personality Due to the lack of emotion, She's pretty much emotionless but she has one thing she has set her mind on. She wanna be a hero no matter what happen. She wanna be a hero eventhough she came in a villain family. Backstory SLAP! Her head turned upon the impact of the slap. She didn't cry nor she exerted any facial expressions. "What do you mean you don't want to be a villain!?! Are you out of your god fucking mind!?" Her mother, a Class-B villain, shouts at her. Her dad was a famous villain but was unfortunately killed in Action. Now She want her to be one. "I can't be a villain.. Mom.." She lacks emotions. Due to the way she was bought up. She wasn't love.. She was bought up to be a weapon. To be used by her mother and her fellow collegues. "Then what do you wanna be a Hero!? The profession that killed your own father!?" She didn't answer. She didn't move. She stood there listening to the rants and nags of her mother. "You're a disgrace! I wish you're the one that died!" Without a beat her hand found her mother's neck. Slightly choking her, but instead of feeling bad. Her mother smirked at her as if she's proud of what her daughter is doing to her. "That's right, Kill me.. Atleast with that you'll be forever branded as a villain with my very own blood on your hands." She was shocked of what she had done. She let goes of her and looks down. "Rule #1... No killing..." She whispers with the air and with that she turn her heels and ran.. Ran like a wind not giving her mother time to respond. She ran out of the house and ran out of her life. She wanna be a Hero.. And She'll be one. Resources $1000/month from her part-time job Equipment and Weaponry A mask Specialisations Cooking though she might not look like it. Quirk Type Emitter Angel's Energy A healing quirk that allows her to heal others using her own energy. This gives her a total amount of energy she has, rounding about 100 points, regenerating about 10 per turn. •Small Wounds• -Such as small cuts and bruises will take one turn to heal . It will take 5 points to heal one small wound but she can heal multiple small wounds all at the same time. •Meduim wound• '-Such as a stab wound that won't damage internal organs or might cause internal bleeding and bone fracture will take 2 turns to heal. The cost will be 25 energy. She can heal a person within 3 meters of range. '•Large Wounds• '''- Such as bullet wound. in and out wounds or fractures where the bone is damage quite hard will take 5 turns to heal and would use 70 of her energy. She needs to come in physical contract to heal the target(s). '''She can't regen her energy while she is healing. Weakness Upon casting her quirk she is pretty much vulnerable. She has nothing to protect herself. She also lacks the knowledge of fighting. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Rogues Category:Rogues